nothing yet)
by MK2
Summary: Tristan is back...Him and Rory get paired up...


Hey Guys…this is my first fanfic!! So please read and review and tell me what I can do better…thanks so much!!  
  
Rory Gilmore walks into school. She smiles and looks around. She only has six more weeks until she's done with school and off to Harvard. She walks down the hall to her friend Paris. Her and Paris both decided that it would be fair that they would be friends because it was Senior year and they didn't want to be enemies anymore. Also Rory fixed up Paris with her Jess. They are complete opposites but they both like eachother very much.  
  
"Hey Rory!"  
  
"Hey Paris, Whats Up?"  
  
"ooo not much, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tristan is back!"  
  
(laughs) What your kidding? Right?  
  
"No I just talked to him, he has changed so much, you should give him a chance"  
  
"No way in hell am I going to give that guy another chance. He made my life hell all Sophmore year"  
  
"But then again Rory. You guys did kiss at that party."  
  
"Paris!! I just broke up with Dean and him and Summer just broke up. We were both upset. It didn't mean anything. Anyways I'm just not going to ignore him and just not talk to him. He can really go to hell for all I care Paris. I hate him."  
  
Tristan leaning right against his locker, which is next to Rorys and hears everything she just said. Doesn't show it but is very hurt.  
  
"Now Mary, you say all that about me and you haven't even talked to me for about two years now"  
  
Rory turns around, looks at the same blonde ruffled hair and the ocean blue eyes. Her knees almost buckle because of how good he looks. She forgets about everything that he has done to her and she automatically falls for him.  
  
"Oh Hey Tristan…You weren't listening in our conversation now were you?"  
  
"Mary why would I do such a thing? I was just standing here at my locker and you seemed to be talking about me.Things that were not good by the way"  
  
"Awww I'm sorry Tristan you must be crushed" She opens her locker, throwing all the books in that she doesn't need. "Well as much as I want to talk to you Tristan. I actually want to get to class and want to finish high school and go to Harvard" She turns and walks to Science.  
  
Tristan opens his locker and takes out his Science book. Looks at Paris. "What do you want Paris?"  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
"Hell No. Me liking Rory Gilmore?. No way im just messing with her." Laughs.  
  
(nods) "Your just saying that Tristan. You should look at you two. You argue like you are a married couple." She then goes and walks to math.  
  
Tristan shakes his head and walks into Science. Looks around the room for somewhere to sit. He finds a spot. His spot is right behind Rory. He smiles. "Mary im back"  
  
Rory smiles to herself. She ignores Tristans comment and just keeps looking forward at the teacher.  
  
"Welcome back Mr.Dugrey. Just to start you off we are going to be getting paired up with someone. You will get this egg. (shows it to the whole class) It can be a boy or a girl. It doesn't matter at all. You will have to have this egg for 2 weeks. You need to treat it like how you would with a child. If it breaks then you fail. And I will know if you are cheating or not. Now with partners. Mr. Dugrey why don't I pair you up with Rory. I see you guys talk in the hall you will make a good team."  
  
Rory puts her head on her desk. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Mary, come on it wont be that bad. You will just have me as a husband for the next to weeks. (smirks)  
  
"I rather marry this desk than be married to you."  
  
"Now that hurts" Puts his hand on his heart. "Ooo well the bell just rang. We will meet after school to get this started. Meet me at my locker" He stands up and walks out of the room.  
  
Rory walks out of the room and over to Paris, Madeline and Louise.  
  
"Guys I got paired with Tristan"  
  
"Your so lucky Rory! I got paired with Henry" Louise says  
  
"Yeah I guess" She shrugs and looks over at Tristan making out with some girl. "That is so disgusting. I thought he would change but I guess not. Thank god we only have a half of day. But I gotta go get Bible boy so we can go work on our project" Rory walks over to Tristan and hits him on the back of the head  
  
He stops kissing the girl and looks at Rory. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"I actually want to get a good grade on this project. But I bet you could care less knowing you. So can we just go and get started? You have a lot of time to go make out with every freakin girl in this damn school." Her face is about red and now she just wants to go shrivel up in a corner because she just exploded at Tristan for nothing.  
  
"Whoa there Rory. Its gonna be ok. Breath just breath." He says by to the girl he was making out with now even knowing her name. He then grabs Rorys arm and takes her outside. "Just to let you know. Im driving your not taking that damn bus" He still has hold of her arm and takes her over to his car. "Now tell me Rory, What was that all about?"  
  
"Ugh nothing Tristan. Let go of my arm now."  
  
"No not until you tell me why you were yelling at me over there. Rory it was nothing. You have seen me make out with plenty of people. Why all of a sudden you get mad at me for this one?"  
  
"I don't know Tristan!! Im just not having a good day. First I get paired up with you! The love machine and now I have to spend the next two weeks with you. Which by the way isn't good since Dean hates you"  
  
" You know what Rory. If you hate me this much then go to the teacher tomorrow and request a partner change. I thought we could be friends. But nooo you cant do that. Once you hate someone you always hate someone I guess." He yells really loud. "Im not dealing with you right now, ill see ya" He gets in his car and speeds out of the parking lot just leaving Rory standing there. Speechless. 


End file.
